


Sherlock's Lesson In Astronomy

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sherlock and astronomy, the magic school bus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from hikarukikuriki. </p><p>'John decides to help Sherlock learn about the planets, so he sits him down to watch The Magic School Bus and giggles whenever Sherlock points out anything impossible and whines about Mrs. Frizzle breaking thew rules of science.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Lesson In Astronomy

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock being Sherlock.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/post/124447964020/funny-story-4). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

"John, why are we watching this?"

"Because you said that I could educate you in astronomy."

"I assumed you would be the one educating. This is not educational. It is complete rubbish."

"It is not!"

"And it isn't even British."

"So?"

"So they're all rude and haven't had a cup of tea once."

"God forbid they forgo tea."

"Hmph."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his knees, which were pulled up to his chest.

John's eyes flickered back and forth from Sherlock, to the telly.

"Buses don't do that, it's completely irrational!" Sherlock exploded, hands thrown above his head.

"No reptile has facial expressions! And they don't possess enough intelligence to wink conspiratorially with a human!"

"How is that bus generating Oxygen for them to breathe up there? And buses do not transform into space ships suddenly!"

"Even  _I_ know that the sun is too powerful to get so close to. It's impractical and illogical, teaching children these things. The bus would burn the moment it got within about ninety yards of it, the heat is so strong! Unless the magic bus somehow counteracts the heat with a chill."

"Oh, the boy just manages to climb up a large cliff without equipment?"

"Most lizards do not have opposable thumbs! They can't grab onto things and just hand them over! No lizard would understand an order like that anyway."

"I despise this."

John finally snorted, because Sherlock was so agitated with The Magic School Bus that he was twitching in his seat.

"They just said that Pluto was a very cold planet and the boy takes his helmet off anyway?! And his head wouldn't have frozen over, the chemical reaction would have been instant, before they could exhale, making the whole body freeze from the inside to the outside, killing them immediately! People die by the time their body temperature drops to 20°C! Idiots!"

"This is why I could never condone children's shows. Anthropomorphism is for those without imagination and I for one was not like this as a child and I did not need, nor require people to speak slowly to me in hopes of conveying thought. I was the one speaking slowly, lest they could never keep up."

When it was all said and done, Sherlock turned to John, who was busy stifling his laughter.

"I am infuriated by that. Fifteen minutes of loathsome information. Everything about it was wrong. Wrong, John. Science does not permit such things as  _magic_ and do not even get me started on the bus!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sherlock sniffed, glared, and got up to stomp over to the sofa, where he threw himself down dramatically and huffed.

Making Sherlock watch The Magic School Bus was the best thing John ever did over the course of their relationship!

Maybe he could do it again.

"Not likely," Sherlock grumbled.

* * *

 

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/post/124447964020/funny-story-4). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
